1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for determining processed image data about a surround field of a vehicle, as well as to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 10 2009 005 505 A1 describes a method for generating an image of the surroundings of a motor vehicle with respect to a virtual camera position, from the images of at least one camera situated at the motor vehicle. The camera images are converted to the virtual camera position and corrected by including further data regarding the surround field of the motor vehicle.
Known systems for an aerial perspective view of a vehicle surround field are limited to elimination of distortion, combining individual images, and to depicting the aerial perspective view in a simple manner.